Destruction Family Times
by viridianaln9
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of my Destruction Family Series. It will be centered in the family and things I missed and things I added. But they all centered in Hidden Secret's, Deadman's Commentator, Deadman's Sunshine, Monster's Brimstone and Monster's Fire.
1. Daniel Bryan

**Destruction Family Times **

Summary: **This is a series of one-shots of my Destruction Family Series. It will be centered in the family and things I missed and things I added. But they all centered in Hidden Secret's, Deadman's Commentator, Deadman's Sunshine, Monster's Brimstone and Monster's Fire.**

Note: **Okay (READ IMPORTANT) Guys this is going to be one shots and it came to my mind. So anyways it will center in the lives of my Destruction Family and one-shots that I think off I don't know. I hope you guys like it and they will be jumps so I will put on where they or when. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Keon, Ileana, Luna and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times **

**One: Daniel Bryan **

Daniel Bryan was one of the few people the Destruction Family actually liked; well it didn't start that way at all. When they first met him, they didn't like him at all. They thought he was a jerk (the girls); they just didn't really like him (the guys). Some of the meetings he had with the family weren't that great either.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey and Undertaker_

Daniel Bryan had just won the World Heavyweight Championship and he was being the biggest jerk in the world. He had heard the rumors of the commentator backstage but he didn't believe it at all, he didn't think that Undertaker would have a wife or that said wife would be the Smack-Down Commentator. So when they told him, he was going to be interviewed by Aubrey he got cocky.

"Daniel look sucka, don't sass Aubrey, and do not be disrespectful of her either because I am telling you for your own good." Booker T told him, he didn't want to lose the World Heavyweight Champion to the Deadman even if the guys deserved it.

"Whatever, what is she going to do anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

#

Daniel walked to where he would be interviewed and he looked as Aubrey came and she had a polite smile on her face.

"_**Good evening, Ladies an…." **_

"_I am the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan and people should know who I am."_ Daniel said. Aubrey raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"_**Well Daniel are you still going to be champion now that your girlfriend is no longer in the picture?"**_ Aubrey asked. Daniel glared at her.

"_AJ was nothing but a distraction."_ He said.

"_**A distraction; that you used very well in your matches."**_ Aubrey said.

"_What are you implying?"_ he demanded getting up. Aubrey looked at him and she was not intimidated.

"_**I am not implying anything all of the people saw, what you did?"**_ she said.

"_I will not take this kind of abuse from an interviewer."_ Daniel said, he got up and even before he made a step the lights went out and when the lights came on the camera was gone and Undertaker had him by his throat.

"Don't. Ever. Threaten. My. Wife." he growled out. Daniel opened his eyes wide and just nodded his head rapidly. Undertaker threw him down and Aubrey just smiled before they disappeared in the darkness again. But it made Daniel fear the interviewer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon _

Daniel wasn't exactly scared of the Keon. Keon on the other hand was having fun and when Keon had fun, certain pets tended to visit. So he met Keon when he was still dating AJ Lee. He was trying to make a name for himself and Keon he taught would be easy. So he was going to get something out of Keon's locker room, he didn't think he would get the shock and fear of a life time.

AJ and He walked into Keon's locker room and when he closed the door AJ already wanted to get out.

"Let's go." She said.

"Why?" he said. AJ hit his arm and he turned around just to be pounce by a giant wolf.

"AHH!" AJ screamed and she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Daniel was too afraid to actually get the wolf off him.

"Hmm…I didn't think someone would be stupid enough to get into my locker room." Keon said.

"Get these things off me." Daniel said.

"They don't like intruders." Keon said. AJ was already crying and Red growled at her making her scared. She pulled at the door and this time it opened and she ran away. Daniel followed her and Keon stood by the door.

"Leaving so soon, my wolves were barely getting to know you." He said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane and Roxanne _

Now Daniel had not had very good meeting with anyone in the Destruction Family, he was still terrified of getting near Aubrey, Undertaker and Keon with his wolves. When he met Kane under bad terms he was not shocked it just seemed he would not have good meeting with them.

The famous night that AJ Lee kissed Kane and once Daniel went backstage all he could see was the entire backstage serious and looking at the gorilla waiting for something? When Punk went in even he was looking everywhere and he seemed freaked out. Daniel saw his former mentor and even if he didn't like him, he had to ask.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked. Miz looked at him and waited.

"I don't want to see what Kane's wife is going to do to AJ Lee for doing what she did." Miz said.

"I thought he was just married to the good side of Kane not that I think there is a good side." Daniel said.

"Oh, no Roxanne is married to the 'good' as you said but also the monster." Miz said. "Like I said you're crazy ex has no idea what she just did."

AJ came inside and she looked around with a smirk.

"Oh Kane!" she said and Kane was right there standing and he seemed to be covering someone and Daniel had barely noticed. Kane turned around to have AJ jumped at him again and Kane seemed to freak out and before she could kiss him again she was pulled off Kane by the hair. Daniel saw the woman and he had to admit that she was very beautiful and he had to respect her. He knew exactly who Roxanne Jacobs was and the way that she removed AJ had he impressed.

"What is your problem?" AJ asked all psycho. Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Oh this is going to get good."

"Why did you kiss my husband?" Roxanne asked nicely and that made most of the people back away a few steps.

"Kane isn't married." AJ said.

"The rings on my finger say otherwise you crazy wacko." Roxanne said.

AJ looked at her and she attacked. Daniel wasn't dumb enough to believe that AJ would win; Roxanne grabbed her expertly and smacked her into the ground. AJ got up and tried again just for Roxanne to grab her and DDT her into the ground. Roxanne fixed her clothes and looked at Kane with a smirk that he return. Daniel jaw had dropped and he hadn't notice until Roxanne turned his way and smiled.

"Daniel, close your mouth dear you may catch flies." She told him and pulled Kane somewhere else.

"That was awesome." Miz said and socked him. "You should feel proud; she doesn't talk too much it took me three years before I got her to talk to me."

Daniel really couldn't help but smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange and Ileana _

Daniel earned their respect because he knew that Kane kind of liked him, Undertaker tolerated him and Keon just had fun making him squirm, Aubrey and Roxanne he didn't know their opinions. But he earned their respect by doing something he didn't think would be possible. It happened the night he tag teamed with none other than Solange and Ileana; he was very excited, because they both brought the Divas division into very great heights.

They were in the ring celebrating their win when they heard none other than SHIELDS music hit. They were surrounded and both girls were ready to defend themselves but Daniel was ready too; Kane had trusted him with his daughter and Undertaker had practically warned him, not to mention Randy. One of them came in and Daniel attacked easily, but he was being pummeled when two of them were ganging on him. Another one of them tried to go after the girls and just before he was able to; two wolves came out and Cunnings ran off as they got in-front of the girls. Keon came out and helped take the other too away from Daniel and Kane got Cunnings and chocked-slammed him.

#

When they went backstage Solange and Ileana looked at him and did something that he didn't expect. They double kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for trying to defend us." Solange told him.

"Yes, thanks-you." Ileana told him and he was shocked to see her smile Ileana didn't smile too often.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked them.

"Yes, mom." Solange said and Aubrey looked at Daniel.

"Thank-you and he says thank-you as well." She told him and Daniel nodded. He received to licks and he looked down and the two wolves looked at him before one stayed there and the other went to Ileana's side and she smiled at him.

"He's mine, Dad gave Red to me." she told him. "Croc is Keon's."

"Yeah, doesn't mean they won't eat you alive if your try anything." Keon said walking up.

Daniel may not have gotten in the nicest foot in with the Destruction Family but he was one of the few they actually liked and he wouldn't really change that at all.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. So what WWE Wrestler or Diva do you guys want me to do next? Don't forget to the reviews. **


	2. The Miz

**Destruction Family Times **

Note: **OMG, Guys I loved the reviews. I'm very happy you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Viper Cena Fan, kakashishot, and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Keon, Ileana and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times **

**Two: The Miz **

Now the Miz was known to be Awesome and no one couldn't really question that fact. His interaction with the Destruction Family was something completely different and he had to admit he never thought he would get in the graces of them at all.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey_

The Miz was bragging. He had taken the Undertaker out of the beat the clock challenge, with help of Mr. Kennedy but still he had taken him out.

"Miz, may I have some words?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure." Miz said. He looked for the microphone and saw that she didn't actually have one. "Oh so you want to make this one personal." He said.

"No, look Miz you're a…g…kid and I do suggest you stop bragging at something you did not do." Aubrey said. Miz looked at her, he had heard the rumors, and he had seen the way Undertaker looked at her.

"Are you telling me this to defend the Deadman, I mean we all know you two are all chummy with each other." Miz asked. Aubrey bit back a chuckle.

"Trust me, Miz he doesn't need me protecting him at all. Take it as advice he isn't in a good mood." Aubrey smiled and walked away. "Oh and for you information, he knows we had this conversation, since we are more than chummy." The lights flickered and The Miz jumped because he saw the shadow moved to Aubrey's side.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange _

The Miz met Solange when no one knew that she was Undertaker's daughter. The meeting was rather brief and very bad to boot. Now at the moment Solange had been stalked by none other than Snitchky and that was bad enough. So she happened to be rather jumpy. Morrison had dared him to do it and him, not able to say no or not able to stop the challenge had done it. Here's how it went.

#

"I dare you to scare Solange." Morrison said.

"Alright, it should be easy." The Miz said. He went to look for her and found her in the hallway and she seemed jumpy. He never expected her to have something in her hands either.

"Solange." He said touching her shoulder. Solange jumped and screamed and he did not see the Singapore cane coming his way until she hit him with it a few times.

"Oh My God, Miz I am so sorry." She said. The Miz grunted from the ground but he swore he heard a freaky laughter around him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane, Keon & Undertaker _

The Miz really shouldn't have pissed those three men off. So R-Truth and John Morrison wanted to have a great time they wanted to make a name for themselves. But pissing off the Brothers of Destruction and the Wolf might have not being the brightest idea.

"Man, we can't out run them forever." R-Truth said.

"Yeah, we can they won't attack us." John said.

"We should go to the ring; I think that would be the safest place." The Miz said.

#

They went out in the ring.

"**What are they doing out here?"** King asked.

"I want to tell Undertaker, Kane and Keon that we are not scared of you guys at all." The Miz said. The crowd was booing him. The screen light up at that.

"Is that true." Keon said with a smirk.

"That's right." R-Truth said. The lights went out and when they came back up Keon, Undertaker and Kane were in the ring.

"**Oh My God."** Cole said.

The three men grabbed the other three in choke-holds and lifted them off the mat into the air and into the floor.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ileana _

Now having the meeting with the Destruction family had not being the brightest. He did not think that the meeting with the baby of the family would have such dramatic turns. Even when said dramatic turns were in national television and everyone saw what he did. Or that it ended really painfully.

#

It was the annual Christmas Party for Raw in the show. The Miz was having a great time and when he saw the Dark Princess standing there all alone. Well he had to admit that Kane's daughter was very beautiful and if he had a small crush on her. Well man couldn't blame him, the only thing that stop him most of the time were the family she had. So he moved slowly around her.

"Hey Ileana." He said with a smile.

"Hi, Miz." She told him. God the woman was adorable. The fact that she was forbidden it just added a bit of adventure. He was about to say something but Alicia stopped and gasped.

"Oh…Look at what you're standing under." She said jumping. It seemed like the whole room stop and stared at them. They both looked up to see mistletoe they were standing under.

"Kiss, Kiss!" were the chants and Ileana turned a very bright shade of red. The Miz shrugged and he just kissed her making the entire group gasp. He felt himself being pulled off and he saw black.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes it seemed like hours. He saw the face of Ileana standing with a shy smile on her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My…Dad sort-of-kind-of choke-slammed you into the floor." she told him.

"Oh." He said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

"I'm fine, it could have been worst." He said.

"Yeah, Uncle Taker could have been the one to make you black out." She said in such a normal manner that it made The Miz pale. Ileana looked at his face and she had to smile. "Well sorry again." Than she did something that had The Miz smiling loopy. She bounded forward and kissed his cheek.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne _

The Miz knew of Kane's wife, he had seen her. But she never talked to him or anything like that. He would say Hi but she just nodded his way and nothing more. It was kind of sad because he really wanted to talk to her. I mean who wouldn't want to talk to the woman that own the Big Red Monster's Heart. He would never believe that it was the Nexus that would get the woman to talk to him.

#

It had been another attack, not only for him, but also for Cena and the rest. Miz was really tired and when he went back to his locker room, he did not expect the attack from the Nexus guys at all. He was blacked out a few minutes after. When he woke up someone was leaning over him.

"Hey, Mike are you okay?" the voice asked. It was not a voice he knew at all and everything seemed blurry. The person touched something in his forehead and he hissed. "Sorry, but you have an open wound." The person told her.

When he opened his eyes he saw green eyes. He looked closely to see Roxanne standing there looking at him.

"Hi." He said, it was lame but he couldn't think of anything to say he was in shock.

"Hello." She told him. It was so mother like too.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Why not?" she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Randy Orton

**Destruction Family Times **

Note: **Hi Guys, I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**kakashishot, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll and Sonib89 **_**for the reviews. Okay so I am going to be doing the chapter on Randy, I know you guys are wondering the reason why so here it is remember that before Randy and Solange married he already knew the entire family, so this is his part.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Ileana, Solange, Keon and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times**

**Three: Randy Orton **

Randy Orton, he happened to be in the best terms with the Destruction Family since he is one of their own by marriage. But it of course did not start that way. His different beginnings with the Family varied from bad to great. He doesn't really complain and if someone had told him when he was young that he would have the Destruction Family as his own, he would have laughed in your face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker and Kane _

So everyone should know; how this meeting went because everyone saw it in national television. Randy tried to end the Undertaker. It didn't end to well. Does Randy regret how he met The Undertaker and Kane? No he doesn't otherwise he would not have gotten their respect. they told him themselves. So this meeting doesn't need to be explaining in too much detail since Randy is still have the psychological damage of it and he is family with them now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon_

Randy was being pummeled into the ground by the Nexus and he didn't think anyone would help him. Considering he had just being done with Legacy it wouldn't help. He did hear shouts. When the Nexus guys began to back out. He got up slowly too see the large guy standing there. When said person stretched their hand out, he took it. He stood up to see Keon standing there with a serious expression.

#

They walked together backstage and he looked at him.

"Why did you help me Keon?" he asked, because he knew no one helped him unless they wanted something in return. Keon looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was bored." He said and moved away from him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey _

Randy met Aubrey when he was going through darkness and he had to admit it was the nicest things she would ever say to him. She had been there after Shane had told him about his girlfriend's accident. He had been standing outside in the parking lot and she had come to him.

"Randy are you alright?" she asked him softly.

"Yes." He answered. He looked at Aubrey and she gave him a sad smile.

"You and I both know that is a lie." She told him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he told her.

"Very well." She said and touched his arm taking him by surprise. "Whatever it is that is keeping you down, know that eventually light comes in the darkness for everyone even for those that don't think so." She said and gave him a firm squeeze on the arm.

#

At the time those words had gone over his head. But now he understood them, because he saw that every time he was with his family.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne_

Now Randy's meeting with Kane's wife was something he didn't even know he did until Hunter told him. He was still new to the business at the time and he was cocky but things hadn't gone to his head yet.

He was in Raw and he walked with purpose but there was still that insecurity there inside of him. Telling him he wasn't good enough. Those thoughts made him not watch were in the hell he was walking. It caused him to push someone down. The person dropped papers and he looked down to see green eyes looking at him.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you." He said. He bent down to help her with the papers she dropped.

"It's alright." She told him. He helped her up and she looked up at him. "Big day tonight." She said.

"Yeah, debut." He told her and stretched his hands. "Randy Orton by the way."

"Roxanne Jacobs." She told him. "Well good-luck." She told him. He was about to answer when Hunter came close.

"Roxanne, how you being?" he asked her politely.

"I'm been great, how about you Hunter."

"Me too, how are the Big Red Monster's spawn?" he asked smiling. Randy looked at Roxanne and gaped.

"Your Kane's wife?" he asked. Hunter and Roxanne shared and amuse looked.

"Yes, now I have to go, good luck Randy." she said and moved away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ileana_

His meeting with Ileana was really different than most. He didn't meet her in the ring, or backstage by pushing them down or when he was wallowing in self-pity or having self-esteem issues. He has to admit out of all the family he had the most normal meeting with her.

#

Randy had been walking in the cafeteria and nobody really looked at him. He was still considered crazy and that didn't help. He didn't care; he could deal with being alone. He grabbed his food and sat on the table. He began to eat, when he felt a presence in the table sitting down. He looked up to see a Diva sitting there. It seemed she could feel his gaze and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to eat my lunch." She told him.

"Why?" he asked. The Diva looked at him and seemed to understand his question, the undertone of it.

"Look Randy I am not scare of you, trust me on that one, I don't scare easily."

"Is that so." He said. "I'm crazy." She raised her eye-brow and gave him a blank look.

"My father is the Devil's Favorite Demon, my brother is the Wolf, my mom is the Orthodox Diva, my aunt is the Dead's Commentator and my Uncle is the Deadman, in that list in anyway explain why a guy who has voices in his head doesn't scare me." She told him. Randy looked at her.

"You forgot you're the Dark Princess, Ileana." He said with a smirk.

"That's right." She said. "Now if the whole questioning my sanity is over can we eat, I haven't eaten anything." she whines and it made him smile.

"Alright." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange_

Randy had to admit, that meeting Sol, he never believed he would be where he would be at this moment.

#

Randy had been with Evolution hanging out, trying to get the girls, causing chaos. The usual. This night though; he saw something that shocked most of Evolution. They were walking in the backstage area when a fight broke out. They went to help until they found out it was a Divas brawl.

"We need to stop it." Hunter said.

"I'll get one." Randy said. Dave moved to and grabbed the other. The one he had was moving around that he had to turned her around and hold her tighter, she didn't looked at him, she was looking at the Diva turning her head. He looked at Dave who had Christy and she was talking.

"What about it Sunshine, can't defend yourself."

"If your brain didn't get it we got separate it, but you want to get your butt kick I'll see you in the ring." The Diva said.

"You got it." Christy said. "I will show you, what a Diva does."

"And I will show you what a wrestler does." The Diva told her. Dave took Christy and Randy looked at the Diva he had held. She looked at him at the same time and all he could see were the dark green eyes and the soft face.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She told him. "You can let me go now, I promise not to kick her butt until the match, Girl Scout Promise."

"Were you a Girl Scout?" he asked.

"No, but I would like to think I would have been a good one." He put her down as he chuckled.

"Randy Orton." He said.

"Solange." She answered. "Nice meeting you."

"Well it was nice meeting you." He said.

"See you around." She said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. As she left, yeah he was going to see her again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Luna _

Randy couldn't believe it. He was about to become a father. When Solange gave the last push and he heard the cries, he couldn't believe it. He had cut the umbilical cord in auto-pilot and the nurses cleaned his little girl. When the nurse gave the blanket to him, he looked down to see a little baby girl. He couldn't help but smile, he and Solange had created this little baby. He walked to Solange so she could hold their little girl.

"Your my little girl." He whispered soft enough that no one really heard him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	4. John Cena

**Destruction Family Times **

Note: **Okay you guys are totally getting two chapters to show you guys how much I appreciate the reviews. So this is John Cena's chapter. It's going to be a little different and might have a little of spoilers Monster's Fire something that might come out. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Ileana, Keon and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times **

**Four: John Cena **

John had to admit unlike anyone else, he had the best relations to the Destruction Family than anyone. People may hate that he is almost Superman in the flesh but it's not really his fault. So he got some of the best part of the meetings with some not with everyone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker _

John had just come back from his first match against Kurt Angle, he had been close. But he hoped he had made an impression on the crowd in the back. For people to know that he wasn't kidding. The guys were congratulating when they got quiet and left he was nervous. The man standing in-front of him, the aura just commandeered respect and John looked at him.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked.

"John Cena." He answered.

"John Cena…" the Deadman repeats it and took off his glasses before he raised his hand. John looked at it. He shook it. "Nice job." He said and walked away and John looked at his hand.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane _

So his encounter with Undertaker had gone great. The one with Kane had not been the best one ever. He was fighting with the Undertaker and Kane was not exactly stable of mind. He met Kane in the backstage area and he made the mistake.

#

"What's up? my mask bro you looking a little red." John joked. Kane turned to look at him and he was glaring. "Hey no offence big me, I will just be going." John said backing away. But Kane was not going to be especially nice about it.

John didn't see it coming when Kane grabbed him by the throat and h just looked at him.

"No wait." He didn't get to finish for Kane raised him up and threw him down making pass out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey_

John met Aubrey when she first got there. He never thought that she would become the Deadman's wife. Until he saw the way the Deadman saw her. So he defended her, because he hated JBL and he didn't like the fact that he tried to get at Aubrey the wrong way at all. So he's meeting with Aubrey was normal.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne _

Sometimes, John really wonders what Roxanne saw in Kane. It's not that he doesn't respect Kane it's just Roxanne is really different. So when he meets her, he gets first glimpse in seeing the woman that Kane married and how protective she is of her husband.

#

Everyone is playing with the date. May 19. No one really knows the meaning and some of the younger superstars use it as a game. When the spirit squad member Kenny comes with his gang of cheerleaders he finds Kane calming down.

"Oh look at that the Big Red Monster." Kenny says and John is ready.

"Get out of here cheerleader, leave him alone." John says.

"Or what, we rule the locker room now." Nicky says.

"I doubt you do." a voice says from behind them." The cheerleaders turned to see a woman standing there. John knows her, he saw the matches and he sees the way Kane raises his head and looks at Roxanne.

"Look, why don't you go back to shooting a cover for playboy." One of them says. Kenny gets really close and touches her hair and John hears a definite growl. Nicky looks at Kane and smirk.

"What jealous you can get a woman like this." he said. Roxanne hits him hard in the stomach and gives him a swift kick.

"I'm his wife." She hisses. The entire squad looks at her with fear. "Now if all of you idiots leave my husband alone I will really appreciate it."

"No, you don't control us and if we want to say May 19 we will." Kenny says and just like that Kane is at the entire group making most of them run but they don't do it because Roxanne is right there helping Kane dealing as much damage. Kane walks away and Roxanne looks at John.

"Thanks for trying to help, John."

"Your welcome." He tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon_

John met Keon in the backstage area before he got into the ring as a WWE Superstar.

He met him the one time he wanted peace and quiet, he had been having problems and wanted to make a change in his life. So he went to the ring. He did not expect to see Kane and Undertaker standing there with someone.

"Hey, oh Destruction Brothers." John greeted.

"Cena." Kane said.

"What's the matter Super-Cena?" Undertaker asked.

"Problems." John said.

"Well you want to deal with them with a little spar?" John looked up to see a guy standing there. "I'm Keon."

"He is your son?" he asked Kane.

"Yes." Kane said with a proud smile- that to this day even under torture John would never say he saw it- but he was smiling even Undertaker was smiling. John felt in the twilight zone seeing that.

"So, what about Super-Cena wanna go at it?" Keon asked.

"Why not?" John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange _

John met Solange by saving her. She was going to be attacked by Umaga and he got in the way and beat the Samoan Bulldozer. He helped Solange up and carried her to the back. As he walked with her, he swore he saw a glare from Randy. He didn't understand the reason behind that though.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the safe." she tells him. "I'm Solange by the way."

"John Cena." He tells her.

"Is not hard to know who you are." Solange says with a chuckle.

"I guess." John says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Luna _

John met Randy's daughter the day after she was born. He had gone to the hospital as he had promised and when he got in. he couldn't help the smile at seeing Randy so happy. He never thought he would see the Viper like that. So when he goes into the room he puts the small teddy bear in one of the tables and gives the flowers to Solange.

"Thank, John." She says.

"Your welcome, where is the little Viper?" he asks. Randy grabs the baby blanket and passes it to John who slowly and very carefully holds the baby. He looks down and smiles.

"Hey little Viper ready to run wild/" he asks softly.

"John?" he looks up to see both parents looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Luna's Godfather?" Randy asks. John looks at him in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean we can't think of anyone else." Solange says.

"I accept." He looks down. "Hear that Little Viper I'm going to be your Godfather." He says smiling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ileana _

When John meets Ileana; he never thought what would happen to actually happen. He doesn't regret it though because to this day he cares for her more than anyone. No one knows about it except for Solange who had been trusted with the information. But no one knows what happened or the reason Ileana and John are the closest of friends. They laugh about it, but he doesn't think Kane, Undertaker, Keon, Randy and especially Evan would laugh, they would kill him big time. So it's a secret he doesn't regret but one he knows he needs to keep.

#

John was out with all of the wrestlers celebrating Halloween, which also happened to be the twins birthday and they were turning twenty one. John had seen Ileana but he had not known her personally. All of the guys had been asked to babysit Ileana for Kane and Undertaker and John felt that it wasn't fair, that she should have fun. Plus you only turned twenty-one once and there wasn't much he could do. Or could he.

John saw Ileana standing away from everyone and he got close. He got a beer for her and beer for him.

"Why aren't you celebrating birthday girl?" he asked giving her the drink.

"It feels like I'm being babysat." Ileana told him.

"Well you want to get out of here?" he asked her. "I promise I am not babysitting you."

"Alright." Ileana said.

#

That's how they ended in John's hotel room watching movies and talking.

"They wanted you to have a good time." John told her.

"My Dad still sees me as his baby girl; not to mention Uncle Taker, most of the wrestlers see me like that too. The Destruction Family's baby girl they tend to forget I'm Keon's same age. The one time I got kissed by a wrestler it was because of a mistletoe and he got choke-slam" Ileana told him. He touched her hand.

"I don't see you like that. I know what you're capable of, I've seen you and you've been my partner in matches you have my back. Yes you're the baby of the family but you pack your own punch." John said. "Ileana you a beautiful woman."

"You think so?" she asked. John looked at her and he really wasn't seeing the bay of the Destruction Family. He saw a beautiful woman sitting in his sofa and nothing more.

"Yes." John said.

"Thank-you John." She tells him. They looks at each other and no one knows who starts it, but somehow they both kissing and it's normal. John puts his arms around her waist and Ileana wraps them around his neck.

#

Their relationship last a year. They keep it a secret and no one finds out. When they break-up both knowing that it is not because they don't care for each other? But because they both harbor feelings for someone else. So their goodbye is not bitter and they become the best of friends because in their relationship, that's how they were, they were friends. So to this day he doesn't regret dating Ileana. He wants her to be happy especially because he knows the guy that adores her and if he helps no one can blame him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay before I get murdered, Yes, Evan showed that he liked Ileana when they met when she was 18, but when she got into the ring he showed no interest at all. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Shawn Michaels

**Destruction Family Times **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Sonib89 and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews. So the turn for this time is for Shawn Michaels.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Ileana, Keon and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times**

**Five: Shawn Michaels **

Everyone knows the relationship Shawn Michaels has with the Deadman and but it is also different for the rest of the Destruction Family. Unlike many he has seen the Destruction Family at its weakest to its strongest.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker _

No one needs to know this story, because it has been told in two great matches at WrestleMania and that hasn't change. They both have respect for each other and Shawn see's Undertaker as more than a symbol. As a man.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kane_

The same story goes with Kane. Shawn was always freaked out by him, but that wouldn't change the fact that he would defend himself from him. Just like with Taker he had a respect for the man.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne _

When Shawn met Roxanne, he had to admit he had been shocked. He had never expected Kane to be married, to be married to someone like Roxanne either. So when he met her, he was shocked but could see that she was for him.

#

Kane was in a rampage. He wouldn't talk to anyone; he would be ripping every superstar to shreds by just getting in his way. Hunter and Shawn looked at each other.

"Who made the Big Red Monster angry?" Shawn asked.

"I have no idea but I really hope Roxanne is in the building." Hunter told him.

"Roxanne?" Shawn said.

"His wife, you know the one that beat Big Show for touching her children." Hunter told him.

"I thought it was storyline." Shawn told him.

"Nope, she's pretty nice and she is the only one to calm the beast." Hunter said waving his fingers.

"I'll believe it, when I see it." Shawn tells him. He goes out just to see Kane glaring at him. He is about to grab his neck and Shawn is ready to defend himself when someone talks.

"Kane." The Big Red Monster lowers his hand and turns around just as Shawn looks beside him. He sees the woman standing there with a concern look on her face. She walks up to Kane and ignores Shawn and he really doesn't mind. Roxanne grabs onto his arm and looks up at her husband. "He is alright, it was a clean break. He will be causing mischief in no time." Shawn sees the way that Kane's shoulders go down and how he follows her.

"Wow, okay I believe it." Shawn told Triple H.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey _

Shawn meets Aubrey when she is dealing with the JBL thing. He never believed a woman would get the Deadman so riled up.

#

He was walking the backstage area when he meets her. He literary smacks into her and she looks at him first with fear before she notices him.

"Hi, I'm really sorry." She tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Shawn says. "Hey, I heard about you, you're the Deadman's Commentator."

"That's what they're calling me?" she asked him.

"Well yeah." Shawn told her. "Now don't you worry, I may not be in the best of terms with the Deadman but I know he will watch out for you."

"Thanks." She said and Shawn left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Solange

Shawn met Solange in one of Undertaker most important date and he was shocked. He met her while; she walked Undertaker down the aisle where he would be marrying Aubrey, who would become her step-mom. He could see all the care there. Than a few years later he met her again, this time in different circumstances.

#

Shawn had getting very tired. He walked around and saw a familiar place. He was about to move when he saw a woman walking toward him. She looked disheveled like she had just gotten into a fight.

"Whoa, sweetheart relax." He said trying to calm her. She looked up at him and he noticed the eyes.

"Calm down, that bimbo tried to get a rise out of me, she got it. Did she really think I would let myself be pushed around like that?" She told him.

"I doubt your father raised you like that." He told her. She looked at him.

"Yeah." She said.

"It's nice to see you again Solange." He told her. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you Shawn, I just saw Hunter actually and this guy too his name is Randy."

"Yeah, he is in Hunter's group." Shawn told her.

"We'll have to go, see you later." Solange told him with a kiss to his cheek. As he saw her leave, he was so looking forward to seeing Solange.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Keon

Shawn and Keon had a very good relationship. He first met him when he was a child and right after he met Roxanne too. He found out, why Kane had been so angry when he saw the cast in the kids arm. He met him many times over the years.

#

Shawn was with Hunter, when he saw some of the new Superstars screaming their heads off. He was shocked by that.

"Think Kane is on a rampage?" Hunter asked him.

"No, he is with Roxanne." Shawn told him.

"Wonder, what made the kids run." Hunter said. They both saw two wolves's running toward the screaming Superstars. Hunter looked at Shawn. "Are those Red and Croc?"

"Hey they just want to get to know you." They heard and looked up to see Kane's boy standing there with a smirk.

"You now, scaring them like that isn't so nice." Shawn chastised. Keon looked at him.

"Come on Heartbreak Kid you have to admit it was fun, you don't like them anyways."

"True, but still, oh who am I kidding that was fun kid, keep having fun." Shawn said with a chuckle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ileana _

Shawn and Ileana met when she was a little girl. He met her in the ring when Jeff was teaching her a new highflying move. He was shocked to see such a serious face in a little girl; it was as if he was seeing the seriousness of Kane and Undertaker combine. He wanted to make that little girl less serious.

#

Shawn had just come out of injury and he was happy. He looked around to see that he was alone. He was about to go find Hunter, when someone collided with him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug, without any hesitation.

"It's good to have you back Shawn." The voice said and he smiled.

"Good to see your finally in the ring kid." He said.

"It's what I wanted." She told him as she detangled herself from him and smiled.

"You were born for it." he told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

So even with the rivalry he had with the Deadman. Every relationship he had with his family. Told him that Undertaker was just a man, a man that cared about his family. And he was very happy to know that, to know that two of the darkest forces in the WWE Universe had lights in the tunnels of their lives.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review; who do you guys want to see next. **


	6. Triple H

**Destruction Family Times **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**kakashishot, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews. Okay so you guys have asked and here it goes Triple H's turn.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Keon, Ileana, Solange and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times **

**Six: Triple H **

_Undertaker& Kane _

Like with Shawn, Triple H's relationship with the Brothers of Destruction. With Undertaker he had three great matches in WrestleMania that would be remembered for like ever. With Kane it was a mutual respect and a bit of fear. So he knew the family and respected them because he knew how they could be.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne _

Triple H met Roxanne in the ring when she had helped the Rock, Undertaker and Kane to stop him and the rest of the Faction from taking over the company. He thought her stupid than knowing she was going against Vince.

When Big Show and Mankind took her kids, even he had been pissed off because, you just didn't mess with the kid's even he knew that. Plus he had seen the children and they seemed incredibly nice, they were even polite to him. So his relationship with Roxanne was a nice one and one he didn't think he would get as a friend at all. Plus the woman was good in giving advice about children.

**$LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK$**

_Aubrey _

When Triple H met Aubrey he had been surprised. Heck he had been watching SmackDown and knew what JBL was doing. So when he arrived to Smack-Down to pretty much see the woman that was causing the Deadman to become alive in some way. He was shocked to see the woman. When he heard heels, he looked to see her coming and he kept his jaw from dropping. There was no way the Deadman had fallen for someone like her. Really he was kind of expecting tattoos, a bit of an emo, and dark things like that. Not someone so girl-next door.

"The Deadman fell for you?" he asks and takes into account, what he just said and hoped that the Deadman wasn't near because of that.

"Um, Triple H right?" she asks him.

"Yeah, sorry I'm kind of in shock." He tells her and it gets a smile.

"It's nice meeting you." She tells him.

"You too." he tells her than shakes his head. "What do you see in him, what does he see in you?" he has to ask because come on, this woman was too nice for the Deadman and sure he got the profile from his wife but still. Aubrey is looking at him with a smirk and he sees mischief there.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what he sees in me." Aubrey tells him. "As for what I see in him, I really can put it in words." She tells him.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around." Triple H tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon_

Triple H met Keon when he was a little boy. He saw the passion of the business in the kids eyes. Something he noticed in all the children of the Destruction Family. At the time he didn't know that he belonged to Kane, but he could see the kid in the business later in life.

#

He sees Keon again when he is going to OVW to begin their training. He sees the boy-man standing in the hallway and he has this look.

"You worried kid?" he asks. Keon looks at him.

"Not at all big man." Keon tells him.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Just, how time actually passes, in a few months I will be here." Keon says. "I have one heck of big shoes to fill."

"Hey, you are not the only one." Triple H tells him. "You'll be great kid." He is about to leave but he is stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ileana _

Triple H met Ileana in a very funny way. It had been when she was nine, when she was playing hide and seek with Keon. She kind of dropped on him 'literally'.

He had been minding his own business thinking of ways to get control. He didn't expect something to come at him. So when the little girl fell, he just reacted and grabbed her. He looked at the green eyed girl and she smiled at him and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Momma said it was from her belly." Ileana tells him and he is shocked and laughs a little.

"No I meant, where did you fall from." He tells her.

"Oh, I climb up there-she tells him pointing to the chairs-but Keon hasn't found me and I tried to get down and I slipped." She tells him.

"Well be careful kid." He says putting her down.

"Okay thank you." She tells him and skips out into the hallway.

#

Triple H sees her growing up and sees the evolution of Kane's little girl. He also is the one to see Ileana and Evan meet for the first time. He thinks its part of a curse because he saw the first time Randy and Solange met each other. So by the wall he is standing with Shawn, he sees the puppy looks Ileana and Evan give to each other.

"You think Kane will murder the man that marries Ileana?" Triple H asks Shawn.

"I doubt Roxanne would let it happen." Shawn tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange _

The first time Triple H met Solange was during Undertaker's and Aubrey wedding. He saw the kid walk Undertaker to the altar and welcome her new step-mother with open arms and nothing more. He had to admit she was really different.

#

He is with Evolution and he turns around and see's Divas fighting. He would have chalked it off, but he notices the person easily. Heck he had a bit of hands in her Mat Education so he knows her.

"Hey, we need to break that off." He tells the group.

When Solange tells him and the rest, what had gone on, he doesn't blame Solange for the attack. When he sees the way Randy and Solange look at each other. He smirks; oh he is so going to see them together soon. But he also sees Dave look for Solange and knows that it will be trouble. He wonders who is going to win Undertaker's little girls heart.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Rey Mysterio

**Destruction Family Times**

Note: **Hi, guys, so okay I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan**_** for the reviews. So it's Rey's turn.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Keon, Ileana and Luna.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Times **

**Seven: Rey Mysterio **

Now Rey had besides John and a few others he had the best relationship with the Destruction Family out of anyone. Not only because he was friend with most of them but because he trained two of them and babysat Solange, Keon and Ileana in more occasions than anyone in the business.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Undertaker & Kane _

The Brothers have a respect for Rey for what he has done, but it doesn't really mean he hasn't gotten on their bad side sometimes. So to them, as long as he doesn't mess with them, they don't really mind him very much.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Roxanne_

Rey met Roxanne in very fun circumstance; they met during a match because they were going to be a team.

#

It was Thursday Night Smack-Down and Rey was supposed to find a Diva to be his tag team partner he was new at the business and that would have been hard.

"Hey, Rey what's up my hombre?" Eddie asked.

"I need to find a Diva dog." Rey told him. They looked around and saw a diva standing there.

"Why not that senorita?" Eddie told him. Rey looked at her and smiled.

"Hopefully." Rey said. He walked up to the Diva and touched her shoulder. "Excuse me, you're a Diva here right?" he asked. She turned around and he saw green eyes looking at him.

"Why yes I am, Roxanne Jacobs you must be Rey." She told him. They shook hands and he remembered hearing that name somewhere something to tell him it was important.

"Si, um I was wondering if you could be my tag team partner against Victoria and Christian?"

"Sure, I don't think he would mind." Roxanne told him. "I'll see you out there." He smiled when he went back though Eddie was not laughing he was in-fact pale.

"I got a partner." Rey told him.

"No, you got a problema that is the sister in law of the Hombre Muerto." Eddie told him.

"What?" Rey told him.

"You better make sure nothing happens to her or the Hombre Muerto will be coming for you." Eddie said. "Or her husband."

#

When the match ended Rey and Roxanne celebrated. They walked backstage and Roxanne smiled at him.

"That as great match." She said.

"Yeah." Rey told her. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Roxanne told him. Rey looked up to see the Bug Red Monster standing there and he was not smiling, not that the man ever smiled. Roxanne turned and smiled. Rey saw it, the love there and he just couldn't stop the smile on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Aubrey_

Rey met Aubrey when she got in the business and he saw the change in the Deadman and everything that happened, he even had her back. He even was there when she got married to the Deadman and continues to be one of her closest friends.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Solange_

Rey met Solange even before Undertaker got married. Undertaker actually had sprung on him. It had been a Thursday Night and someone had been going after him. Taker had brought Solange and he didn't want anyone trying to get his daughter into any of the cross fire since it happened a lot with Kane's kids. He was in his locker room, when the Deadman just appeared and left Solange there with him.

"Protect her." was the only thing Undertaker told him.

"Hello." Rey told her.

"Hi, sorry about this." Solange told him.

"Don't worry about it." Rey told her.

#

The next time he saw her, she was grown up in the ring and she was running. Solange opened his locker room and closed the door fast. He looked at her with an amuse expression.

"Do I want to know, who you're hiding from?" he asked.

"CM Punk and his crazy people trying to recruit me." she said.

"Want to play cards?" he asked her.

"Sure Uncle Rey." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Keon & Ileana _

Rey met Keon and Ileana at the same time. He actually met them in the ring. He was going to be practicing some high-flying moves. He went to the ring and noticed that two kids were playing there in the ring.

"Hello?" he said. They both looked up and he saw two pairs of blue eyes and green eyes.

"Hi." The boy told him and the girl just gave him a shy wave.

"Can you guys be here?" Rey asked them.

"Yes we can." The boy told him.

"Well I'm Rey." He told them.

"I'm Keon and this is my little sister Ileana." Keon told him.

"Well I'm going to be practicing some moves and I need the ring."

"Can we watch?" Keon asked him.

"Sure, your parents won't get worried?" he asked them.

"He knows we're here." Ileana told him.

"Okay." Rey told her.

He practices in the ring getting wows from the kids and it made him smile. He was going to take a rest, when he heard the voice.

"Hello, Uncle Taker." He heard Ileana. Rey looked up to see Undertaker standing there with a serious look on his face. Undertaker looked at him and just gave him a nod. Rey was surprised; he had just met Kane's kids.

#

He saw them again, when they were older, eighteen and he was the first one to see the interaction between Ileana and Evan, he also saw Keon turn into the man he was meant to be.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so I will be putting this story as complete but I will come back to it when I think of something. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
